This invention relates to apparatus and methods by which error reporting and management in computer systems are facilitated. More particularly, the invention relates to expanding the capabilities of known techniques for such messaging.
It has been known heretofore that an end user or client computer system, as with other devices used in network technologies, can be configured and enabled to report to a management console problems in operation and received from the console messages commanding certain actions. Such capabilities have, however, suffered from certain limitations. Because of the reliance of some of these messaging standards upon processor activity and the reliance of client computer systems on functionality enabled by operating systems, the reports possible and commands accepted when an operating system fails have been severely restricted to events monitored by sensors in the system and commands to which the system could respond without necessity of an operating system being active.